The Bride of Aku
by DreamsCanComeTrue67
Summary: A messenger who serves Aku threatens to destroy a village if a bride isn't chosen as his master's great prize in 10 years time. Yuri is the one bride chosen and she manages to escape the messenger's clutches, only to be chased by that evil monster. She is then later aided by two strong warriors in the search for the Samurai to slay the messenger and be free from her engagement.


_**The Bride of Aku**_

 **Prologue**

Many of Earth's residents, alien or native, are aware of the evil presence and dictatorship of a demon named Aku, a shadow being with flaming eyebrows, long red beard, green mouth, six horns on his head and wide, expressive eyes. Aku has spread his power and fear into the minds of citizens and invaded their lands for over a millennium.

But step by step and place by place, a traveling warrior who goes by the name Samurai Jack, carries a sword magically forged with the purpose of slaying Aku. Jack is a prince from an ancient land in the past reigned by his father who was later captured by Aku and taken control of the kingdom. As Jack and Aku face off in battle, the demon sends the prince flying through a time portal, right into the future-the future where Aku reigns.

Jack has traveled to many corners of the world searching for a portal to return to his time period. Some portals were closed off permanently, others destroyed by Aku to prevent him from going back to the past in fear that his future will never come to fruition if he does.

Stories of the traveling samurai has spread by mouth from those who has met him, allied with him, fought Aku's robotic minions beside him-the stories had brought forth a message of hope...a feeling which no one else has ever felt so long after a long period of darkness.

* * *

I have heard of Jack's tales recently from a large Scottish man who is staying at the village inn for a short while. He cannot stop bragging about how such a man like Samurai Jack who is way skinnier than him and yet has the strength that even impressed the Celtic gods and how a wonderful friend he is to everybody. Shortly after that, he brought up about his beautiful wife with loving tears in his eyes.

Quite a peculiar fellow, that Scottish man, but still his words has already enlighten my mind and heart with hope. I wonder what would happen if Jack were to come to my village? That'll be the day!

"Yuri, got another order for you!"

"I'll be right there!"

I'll catch up more stories later. I have a job to do, but luckily for me, we're closed due to the annual blossom festival tomorrow so I have a day off. I worked myself to the bone at the cafe as it gets more overcrowded with locals and visitors from faraway places, including the Scottish man.

Brace yourself, Yuri. For another hopeful day…

* * *

The night sky has slowly deepens itself to a calming and silent darkness, the moon waxes to a crescent shape. The lights in every house have shut off, one by one though the village hall remains lighted but dim.

Candles were lighted all around the Mayor's office with the Mayor himself and his colleagues gathered together, each of their faces so solemnly. The only item on the desk is a red box, the Mayor looking down at it then he slowly made eye contact with each person filled with grief and shame.

"I never thought this day would come so soon," spoke the Mayor. "10 years has come already and now we come to make a difficult decision…"

"Are you certain there is no other way we can reverse this, Mr. Mayor?" said the first colleague.

"We all know Aku has been collecting the greatest of prizes worth killing for! Surely we can provide an alternative option for him?" said the second colleague.

"This is the only way for Aku to spare our home," the Mayor speaks. "Tomorrow, that same messenger will come at the time of the festivities and he will come and claim her for Aku.

"Now, we must not delay any longer. I will draw out five names of the girls participating in the contest."

Hands shaking nervously, he opens the lid off the red box, slowly and carefully drawing out paper slips. One of his colleagues ever turned his face away as everyone in the room are beginning to feel disgraced, the mayor's emotions are mutual.

Finally, he laid out five paper slips.

"It is done, my friends. Tomorrow, our village will be saved."

* * *

 ** _Yuri's story begins..._**


End file.
